


Kidnap an Angel

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On A Bon Jovi Song, Coma, F/F, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: When a car accident kills his parents and puts his sister in a coma, Dipper visits her every day, hoping and praying that she will one day wake up





	Kidnap an Angel

2 Years Ago 

Dipper slowly opened his eyes staring out into darkness, feeling sick as he felt something warm and wet trickling down the side of his left cheek. He was vaguely aware that he wasn't alone in this room. Wherever this room was. 

"M-Mabel?" He gasped, an agonizing pain stabbed at his chest and stomach, he tried to move to check what was wrong but panic set in as he realised that he couldn't move his arms. He winced as every breath he took came with a crippling pain. 

"Mom, dad?" He called out, gathering up every little scrap of strength he had left to ask for his family. Dread setting in as he never got a reply. The last thing he remembered seeing was a set of blue and red flashing lights coming towards him. The pain finally getting the better of him, the dark world around the young man grew blurry before his eyes finally closed. 

Dipper's eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly to get used to the well-lit room he now found himself in. The pain he remembered feeling in his chest and stomach and subsided slightly and he could now move his arms, even if it did hurt to do so. He looked around and discovered he was in a hospital. He was about to reach over and examine the drip that had been attached to his arm when a nurse walked in- an older lady, maybe late forties into her early fifties with dirty blonde hair with a few streaks of grey. With a small smile, she greeted him warmly. 

"Good morning Mason, I'm nurse Banks" she introduced herself

"My name is Dipper!" He replied more bluntly than he had meant to. Nobody had called him by his birth name for years. He mumbled out an apology for his tone which the nurse accepted with good grace. 

"What happened here? Where is my family?" Dipper asked, his tone less blunt than before. Anxious to see Mabel and his parents again. Chills ran down his spine as nurse Banks pursed her lips and grimaced. 

"I'll explain to you what happened... AFTER I give you a check up" the nurse promised. Dipper agreed. 

"Okay so first I wanna check my details for you are correct okay?" She asked

"Okay" Dipper nodded

"So, name is... Dipper Pines" Dipper nodded in confirmation 

"And you are nineteen years old?" 

"Right" 

"Occupation?" 

"I co-own a small tourist trap in a town called Gravity Falls"

"Oh wow, pretty young to own your own business" nurse Banks marvelled 

"It was my great uncles, he left it on to my sister and I when he passed last year" Dipper revealed

The nurse ran her tests on Dipper and jotted down a few notes in a file that she'd picked up from the foot of Dipper's bed. When nurse Banks had finished running her tests and taking notes she placed the folder back at the end of his bed. She took the seat that was next to Dipper's bed 

"Two months ago your family was involved in a large collision with another car. Both your parents and the driver and his passenger were killed instantly" She began to explain. 

"What about Mabel?" Dipper asked, his heart breaking at the news of the death of his parents. He couldn't lose her too. 

"She is still alive. But..." Dipper's blood ran cold as the nurse took a moment to compose herself, ready to deliver the rest of the bad news to Dipper 

"But?" Dipper prompted, 

"She has sustained severe internal trauma and has been in a coma since the incident... We're not sure if she's ever going to wake up" 

Dipper lay back down. Tears falling down his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss" nurse Banks whispered sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before she left the room to give him some space. 

"I should have told them that I loved 'em" Dipper sobbed, trying to remember the last time that he'd told his parents that he loved them. But he was nineteen and life had just gotten in the way. They had been coming back from their Grunkle Fords funeral. That was the perfect time to let them know. But he didn't and now it was too late. He wiped the tears from his eyes and drifted off to sleep, to dream of happier times. 

Present Day 

Dipper woke up to the sound of his alarm clock like he did every day. He silenced it and could hear the faint noises of Soos entertaining customers downstairs in the Mystery Shack. He looked across at Waddles sleeping peacefully on the otherwise empty bed opposite his. 

"Morning Dipper" Wendy greeted as Dipper walked downstairs through to the kitchen, Waddles following him every step of the way. 

"Morning Wendy" He replied back. He fed Waddles his breakfast before he grabbed a cup from the side and began to make himself a coffee, he sat down at the dining table and began to sip at his hot drink. Closing his eyes he realised that the house was too quiet without Mabel's cheerful personality to light up their home. With Wendy now in the gift shop, Dipper was alone again. He looked over at the stack of newspapers piled up by the door. He couldn't be bothered to read them anymore. 

Dipper made his way back upstairs to his bedroom again with Waddles in tow. He glanced up at the triangle shaped window above their beds. 

'If I could kidnap an Angel' he thought to himself. He dropped to his knees and pulled a chest out from under his bed. He opened the chest and stared at the contents... Three leather-bound journals. Numbered One to Three. Dipper gently stroked the covers. He had thought about using them to help wake Mabel up, of course, he had but something, whether it was fear or something else had stopped him. He slammed the lid back down and pushed the chest back into his hiding place under his bed. 

Dipper got in his car, turned it on and he began the short drive. His destination was just around the corner now, one more left turn and he was there. He thought back to the journals sat under his bed. He'd do anything to be anywhere but here. 

"Hey Dipper, back again?" A parking attendant asked as Dipper pulled up to the car park

"Hiya Dan, you know me, can't stay away" Dipper replied lightheartedly. He parked up, got out and entered the building. All of the long green hallways, all began to look the same to him. He entered a side room where there were four elevators. Dipper pressed the button to call one down to his floor. He stepped inside and pressed for the floor he wanted to go to. The doors opened and Dipper braced himself. He stepped out and walked to the end of the corridor where there was a single door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening the door he walked in and sat down next to her hospital bed. Dipper looked at his twin, frail and small, her normally shoulder length hair now reaching down to the base of her spine. He gently lifted her hand and held it between his own. Sitting down in near silence, with only the noises from Mabel's life support keeping the room from sitting in total silence. 

"Hey Mabes" He whispered softly. He began to tell her about what had been happening back at home at the Mystery Shack. He told her the news that Soos was going to be a father. He was expecting his first child with his wife Melody. Once he had finished talking he sat back in his chair, never letting go of Mabel's hand, happy to sit there with his twin in silence. Occasionally a nurse or doctor would come in to check on Mabel and to offer Dipper food or drink. He visited Mabel every day and had grown to know all of the nurses and doctors really well. 

"Tea or coffee Dipper?" One of the nurses offered as she made her way around the ward. 

"No thanks" Dipper replied. He always refused. How could he eat or drink anything while Mabel lay next to him, thin, and frail, being fed by tubes 

"Okay dear," the nurse closed the door, leaving the twins alone again. Dipper used his free hand to wipe his eyes 

"Mabel... If I could kidnap an Angel, I'd clip off its wings and bring them to you, that'll fix everything... Right? It could teach us to fly. We'd live forever... We'd never die, If I... Could kidnap an Angel" 

Dipper bowed his head down so he was skin to skin with the back of Mabel's hand. Not really listening to Mabel's heart monitor which was recording that her heart rate was rasing from her constant of 55 Beats per minute to 70 beats per minute and with his eyes closed he didn't see his sister's eyelids fluttering or her fingers twitching.

"Thanks for the ride up Wendy" 

"No problem Pacifica" Wendy replied as she and her blonde passenger stepped out of Wendy's car and locked it up before making their way inside the hospital. 

"How come you didn't come up with Dipper?" Pacifica asked 

"He always comes up alone for a few hours... I can't imagine what he's been through these past few years. I've been there for him the best I can be but..." 

"But we know what Dipper is like" Pacifica finished Wendy's sentence for her. 

"Yeah, he's... Dipper" Wendy agreed with a smile. 

"What elevator is it again?" Wendy enquired, looking at the four in front of her 

"This one" Pacifica answered, pressing the button to call it down to their floor. The doors opened and the girls stepped in. Heading up to the floor where Mabel's room was located. They stepped out into the long green corridor and heard doctors running up and down the hallway, coming in and out of Mabel's room. They found Dipper sat outside, tears in the corners of his eyes. Pacifica's heart sank... Mabel wasn't... She couldn't be... Could she? 

"Dipper?" Pacifica began... Not wanting to ask the question she dreaded the answer too. Dipper turned to face the girls. Tears in his eyes but also a wide smile on his face

"She's waking up!" He told them. Pacifica let out a large sigh of relief while Wendy knelt down and threw her arms around Dipper, pressing her lips against his. 

"So what happens now?" Pacifica asked, Dipper stood up and threw his arms around his friend

"They're currently running a few tests on her, then it's gonna be months of physical therapy and hard work but..." Dipper began

"But?" 

"There... There might be a chance they Mabel will never fully recover, so we have to be prepared for that" Dipper finished 

"Oh" was all that Pacifica could manage to say.

"When can we go in and see her?" 

"The doctors will tell us. She's gonna be extremely weak and more than likely unable to move or talk" Dipper answered, retelling the information that'd he'd been given by the doctors everytime he had asked about his sister waking up. Pacifica just nodded. 

The three waited outside Mabel's hospital room for what seemed like an eternity before a small team of doctors and nurses filed out of the room, announcing to the group that they could go in and see Mabel. One at a time. Dipper went in first and spent five minutes in there. He came out with a smile on his face, a smile Wendy hadn't seen in two years. It warmed her heart to see it, he walked up to her and placed his forehead against hers. Pacifica was the next to enter. She sat down next to Mabel's bed and took Mabel's hand in between her own. 

"Hey" Pacifica greeted. Mabel instinctively went to answer but was shushed by Pacifica's finger against her lips. 

"There's so much I wanna say to you, so much I need to say to you, but that can all wait. I'm so happy you're awake again. I never gave up believing. I love you Mabel" Pacifica managed to hold herself together long enough to tell Mabel those three words.


End file.
